two bright stars
by Tibby Rose
Summary: "Rachel Berry. I've never met anyone as talented as you-someone who could rival me."


**A/N: A nearly 2 month late birthday present for Lee. I honestly don't know what, but she wanted St. Berry fluff and I was just like 'OKAY!' Short and terrible and not a good gift at all.**

**But here we go.**

**I love you LeeLee. Happy (belated) Birthday!**

**ON WITH THE ST BERRY!**

"I must say, we were fantastic tonight. Our co stars could have put more effort in, but you and I did extremely good" Rachel announced as they walked home from their final performance "But I'm afraid I don't understand why we're walking home, Jesse."

Jesse smiled "You'll see soon. And we were pretty great, weren't we, Elphaba?" He takes her hand in his and Rachel smiles back.

"Yes, we were" she replied, bumping against him with a smile "But I guess that goes to show that many years of training do a lot better than a few. I've been training since I was two months old, and how many of our co stars would have done that? They're clearly not as dedicated as we are."

Jesse laughed as Rachel continued to talk about how much better they were than their co stars. He agreed of course-nobody was as talented as Jesse St James and Rachel Berry, and it was comforting to know Rachel wasn't busying herself with thinking about why Jesse wasn't heading directly home.

"But now that _Wicked_ is over, we need to start finding a new production to star in. I highly suggest something like _Spring Awakening_, and soon enough we'll hit the big leagues" she added, before looking around with a frown "Jesse, I don't meant to cause alarm but I believe you took a wrong turn. We're heading too Central Park."

"I know, I want to show you something" he replied, leading her by the hand into the park. Rachel huffed, but let him take her inside Central Park.

"Well, Jesse, we're here. I believe you wanted to show me something?" Rachel prompted, as Jesse pulled away and stuffed a hand in her pocket.

"You're not going to shoot me, are you?" Rachel questioned, taking a step bake "Because I still carry my rape whistle."

"I'm not going to shoot you" Jesse chuckled, as he got down one knee and pulled a box from his pocket. Rachel raised a hand to her mouth.

"Jesse"

"Just listen to me, Rachel" he cut across before beginning "Rachel Berry. I've never met anyone as talented as you-someone who could rival me. Until I met you back in my senior year at Carmel and we performed_ Hello_. I had other motives then, and I didn't expect you to forgive me. But you did, two years ago when we bumped in to each other, here, in Central Park. You were going to be on Broadway, and so was I. We both knew that if anyone could do it, it was us. So we became a power team. And somehow we became a couple. I had no other motives this time, not even to be on Broadway. Even though we both knew we could make it without each other. And here we are. Exactly two years since we saw each other again after years apart, exactly one year and six months since we started dating. And now, I Jesse St James, am asking you, Rachel Berry, if you would like to be my wife?"

Rachel breathed in and paused for a moment, and Jesse thought she was going to refuse. But then Rachel nodded "I would love to, Jesse."

He smiled, getting up and pulling her close. He kissed the top of her head, before placing the ring on her finger.

"Jesse, I really appreciate it, but if you don't mind me asking, why didn't we go back to Lima to propose? It's where we originally met, and it might've been a better place if you were trying to make a statement."

"Lima Jesse and Rachel were all about other motives and liking another person. New York Jesse and Rachel aren't about that. I also considered proposing to you in the middle of the show, but I realized it would be extremely unprofessional."

Rachel nodded "Of course. It would've been romantic too, but unprofessional nonetheless. In that case, I believed you picked the perfect spot."

He laughed again, wrapping an arm around her shoulder "I love you, Rachel Berry."

"Soon to be Rachel St James."

**A/N: Well, there you go.**


End file.
